


Castiel in charcoal

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fanart, Fanart - Castiel, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this fanart in 4h30-5h00. I used charcoal pencils (dark, medium, light and a bit of white), a blue pencil for the eyes and a yellow one for the halo of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel in charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the quality of the picture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I can tweet this to Misha Collins?


End file.
